Fun on Set (Camren)
by SIZZYshipper1
Summary: One-shot of Camila and Lauren having fun on set after filming the Work From Home music video


Lauren's POV

"And Cut!" The directer yelled as we finished the last shot of our new music video Work From Home. " Alright girls listen up! So the car won't be here for at least 30-45 minutes due to engine problem. While we wait go and change and relax." Our manager said. We all nodded as we went to go change out of our outfits.

When we got to the trailer to change. We took turns changing in the bathroom. It went Normani, Ally, Dinah, Me then Camila. I was sitting on the couch that was in there as I waited for Camz to come out of the bathroom. When she finally did she was in a hoodie, sweatpants and fluffy boots. We all basically wearing the same thing.

Camila came and sat next me and cuddled in my side as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Hey, babe" she said as she leaned up and pecked my lips. "Hi, baby." I said back.

"I'm gonna go wander around the site. Wanna come?" She asked looking up at me. I thought about it for a second. "Why not. Seems like fun." I answered.

We both stood up and started walking out of the door when we heard Ally stop us. "Where are you two going?" She asked. "We're going to explore the site." Camila answered. "Mmhmm. Don't go doing the nasty you two." Dinah said smirking. "No promises." I answered as I pulled Camila out the door.

We walked around the site we saw the different rooms unfinished. As we got back to the back of the site there was this room that was kinda closed off. Just a few chairs and a table. We walked in there and as soon we were, I turn Camila around and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but kissed back a second later.

I put my hands on her waist and squeezed causing her to tangle her hands in my hair. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss causing me to give a low moan in return. I broke away from her lips because air was becoming a issue and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. Once I found her sweet spot I started biting and and sucking, I was rewarded with loud moan from her. Good thing everyone was up front.

"Mmhmm. Baby go shut and lock the door." Camila moaned. I pulled away and looked at her weirdly till I looked behind me and saw there was indeed a lock on the door. I walked over and locked it. When I turned around Camila pushed me in chair and straddled me.

"I love when you take control." I smirked as I ran my hands up and down her thighs. "Oh I know baby. I'm going to make you feel good." It was now her turn to smirk as she ran her fingers through my hair and started grinding on me. "Fuck!" I moaned gripping her thighs tighter making her smirk.

The brown eyed girl ran her hands down my chest to the bottom of hoodie holding her hands there. She looked at me and smirked before kissing down my jaw to my neck, once she found my sweet spot, she bitted down hard enough to bring a wave of pleasure through my body.

"Shit! Camila please!" I begged as I bucked my hips up into her trying to find friction. She pulled back and gripped my hoodie and pulled it off revealing a loose shirt. Camila got off of me and bent down grabbing my the waistband of my sweatpants and underwear pulling them down, causing me to lift my hips so she can take them off all the way.

She took my legs and put them over her shoulder, she looked up and smirked before she started kissing and nipping on my inner thigh, up towards I needed her most. She stopped once she got there and over to my other thigh avoiding my center.

"Baby, please! I'm begging you! I really fucking need you now!" I begged gripping the side of the chair, causing the younger Cuban to laugh. Before I had time to process anything she licked through my folds adding a little extra pressure to my clit. "Fuck, baby!" I moaned a little louder then before.

She did that a couple more times, before sticking her tongue in my entrance and rubbing my clit with her hand. "Holy hell!" I exclaimed throwing my head back in pleasure. Camila thrusting her tongue in and out at fast pace. I tangled my fingers in her long brown hair, tugging on it a little rough. The action caused Camila to moan and the vibration sent a big wave of pleasure bringing me a little closer to my climax.

The Cuban stopped with her tongue motions, I was about to complain when she started sucking on my clit causing me to moan loudly. I gripped her hair harder pulling it roughly "Fucking shit! Fuck, just like that baby!" I screamed. I felt myself getting ready to cum. It was like she knew I was almost to my climax, cause Camila started sucking my clit faster and harder. After a few more sucks I finally came, I looked down and watched her look up at me keeping eye contact as cleaned me up.

"Shit baby. Sometimes I forget how amazing you are with that mouth." I said smiling and panting trying to regain control of my breathing me. Camila smiled as she leaned up and kissed me, I moaned at the taste of my self on her lips. I was getting ready to switch potions with her when we heard someone yell.

"Where the hell is Camila and Lauren!" It sounded like our manager. We looked at each other with wide eyes as I hurried and grabbed my clothes and put them back on. Once I did we hurried and ran out of the room and back up front. There we saw our manager and the girls standing there. He spotted us and walked over to us. "Where were you to?" He asked looking between Camila and I. "We walked around the site exploring that's all. Don't worry we didn't touch anything." Camila answered calmly. _I swear this girl should be a actress._

He looked between us trying to see if we we're lying. "Okay. Let's go the vans here." He said after a few seconds. We nodded as he walked away. The girls came walking over to us. "Damn Camila. How the hell did you stay calm while answering" Normani asked, but got hit in the back of the head by Ally.

"Language!" Ally scolded. "Really Ally? Don't be playing the Saint now, 'cause just a few hours ago you were singing about turning a bed into a ocean." Dinah said to Ally, she just glared at the tall girl. "Anyway did you to have fun 'exploring'?" Dinah finished asking us smirking.

Camila and I looked at each other making Camila smirk before turning back to Dinah. "I definetly had fun exploring and even turned something into an ocean." Camila winked at me me before walking away to the van, leaving blushing a little.

"What did you two do?" Ally asked looking at me. "Uh... We um... You know what I'm just gonna go to the van and wait on you three." I answered walking away. "Oh they did something. I wanna know." I heard Dinah say, causing me to laugh. I got into the van as I saw Camila looking at me weird.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. "Dinah thinks we did something really major." I answered still laughing a little. The girls finally got in and not even a second later Dinah opened her mouth. "What did you two do?" Dinah asked what Ally did just moments ago. "Nothing you need to worry about." I answered. "Dawg this ain't fair. I wanna know." She pouted.

"Fine do you really wanna know?" Camila asked Dinah glancing over at me. I knew where this was going. Dinah nodded furiously. Camila smirked. "Fine. We found this room with a table and few chairs and Lauren pushed me onto a chair and had her way with me a few times." She answered, while I try to contain my laughter. Dinah looked over at me and smirked.

"Well then, Lauren you dirty dawg you." She said. Camila and I looked at each other before we started laughing. "That's not the truth is it." Normani asked. "Nope." I answered popping the 'p'.

"Then what happened?" Dinah asked "Nothing just the opposite of what I said." Camila answered nonchalantly. The three girls looked at Camila with wide eyes. "Let's just say Camila has on talented mouth." I said winking at Camila. "Damn, She isn't as innocent as we all think." Normani answered getting smacked in the head again my Ally, Normani just glared at the girl.

"Don't under estimate me." Camila said tiredly cuddling into me while wrapped my arms around her. Our manager finally got in the van up front as we drove away. _I guess we had our **Fun on Set.**_


End file.
